


Solace

by RileyOMalley



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyOMalley/pseuds/RileyOMalley
Summary: When you felt a great deal of uncertainty, that all your walls were breaking and you didn't know what to do....You could always turn to him.





	Solace

You didn't have to say much. 

You didn't have to say anything at all.

Just being in his presence was enough for you, especially in the most frustrating and emotionally draining times. He may not seem like he got it alot of the time, and even if he did, he wasn't one without empathy to it. He'd seen his fair share of tragedies, of living through absolute hell with few moments of sweet solace in between.  
It was the peak of early morning, the time where sunlight was barely over the horizon, shining through the curtains in faint rays of light. You came to him out of your frustrations, out of all the troubles you had bubbled up or brushed off for some time. But before you could mutter a single word, tears fell from your eyes. They wouldn't stop for nothing and try as you might no words ever came to you that night.

2-D admittedly was baffled, terribly concerned and unsure as how to help you when he hadn't a chance for explanation. He did his best to ask simple questions, perhaps to give him some hint as to what troubled you so badly - yet there was nothing. You'd turned into a heaping sobbing mess before the tall vocalist, who hesitantly hovered near you. That is at least, until he finally pulled you in to sit with him on his bed. 

He'd closed the door once settling you down, joining you momentarily after before deciding to turn on a low rhythmic hum. Music of some sort, mostly instrumental to perhaps calm your nerves while you both essentially sat in silence. Not a word uttered between each other, but he did keep you close. He let you stay for as long as you needed, for your eyes to drain of the miseries that plagued you so.

He may not always be good with words, but at least he could be there in company to give you at least...something.

He knew these pains all too well. All too often. 

He hated to see you like this.

A couple hours later the music was nothing more than background noise to you both, the only evident sound was the succinct nature of your breathing. Hearing his and he yours. The numbness that resided save for the faint sensations you both had of each others presence, the light touches of comfort and safety.  
The silence was broken when you swore you ...

Was he singing?

_Where does it come from?_

_When everything was outside_

_Busted and blue_

_How in the universe_

_Through the lithium_

_Busted and blue_

He was singing. You'd been so spaced out that you hadn't realized the faint humming sound was actually 2-D softly singing to you. Or just...singing. You always enjoyed his voice, anywhere from singing wildly or painfully soft. It did wonders for you.

_I was asked by a computer_

_A shadow on the wall_

_An image made by Virgil_

_To rule over us all_

_To amplify the sirens_

_And to find real amends_

_I'm through the echo-chambers_

To other worlds away

As the singer continued, you felt your eyes shut for the moment letting the tired visuals come into view. With his lyrics came a story, a visualization in your brain that was haunting yet beautiful. Spacial in the way the tones echoed through your mind, as though you were left to float amidst the galaxies. Stars passing by in endlessness.

_All my life_

_All my life_

_Beam a light_

_On me, I am a satellite_

_And I can't get back without you_

That's when you felt a tightness grip the side of your arm. Your eyes fluttered open looking down to the source. 2-D's hand seemed to be less relaxed now, but not tight like a vice grip by any means. He just kept singing, staring ahead when you looked up at him. Something about his body language spoke differently compared to his words. 

You couldn't seem to pull your gaze from him. You sensed in him a similar pain that you had. You weren't unaware of his own struggles for countless YEARS that he endured, but it didn't lessen it when you cared so deeply for him. 

The last words dragged, dark eyes flitting in your direction with a realization that you were watching him. A small startle, tensing before relaxing after with a soft sigh. The oncoming morning light was beautiful against his pale skin and the bags under those endlessly dark eyes.  
"Hah...jus' thought it might help. Couldn't find tha words earlier to help so.."

Your face twitched, dry eyes feeling as though even after hours they could well up again just by the beauty of this man's soul. 2-D always had a genuine nature to him that despite all things...it always shined through. 

Noticing your expression he turned a bit further in your direction. "Hope it didn't sound too sad...didn't want ta make you cr-"

Stopped dead in his tracks, 2-D suddenly felt you press your lips to his own. Eyes widened in surprise, a small noise escaping him. Reaching up he gently cradled the back of your head. You stayed there for some time before finally pulling away, looking at him in a haze. 

"...if you ever made me cry, it'd be out of joy..."

2-D's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink watching you closely, brushing a bit of hair out of your face. The soft smile appearing on his lips that you loved so very much. 

"...Ah'm glad..."

You returned the small smile, the both of you looking to each other until leaning in again for another kiss. Then another...then another. Until finally in the most comforting of circumstances, you both found yourself wrapped up in each other's limbs, asleep. Safe in the knowledge that the other was with them and they weren't alone.

He was what brought you solace.

Though reserved and quiet as he was - he could say the same about you.

**Author's Note:**

> Some rough times have hung around for me, so took the moment to write something comforting. I hope it brings you comfort too.
> 
> If you enjoyed this work - leave me a tip! I enjoy writing from time to time and would love to do it more. Your support is appreciated~
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A325E7C


End file.
